teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
McCall Pack
The McCall Pack is a pack living in Beacon Hills, California that is led by the True Alpha, Scott McCall. The pack is unique in the supernatural community, because it is not only made up of Werewolves but it also has a Werecoyote, a Thunder Kitsune, a Banshee, and a Humans. Additionally, the pack has a great network of allies of all different species to help them when they need it, including Hunters, Mercenaries, Werewolves, Kitsunes, Hellhounds and Humans. The McCall Pack Emissary is Alan Deaton. Since uniting, the pack have dedicated their lives to keeping Beacon Hills safe, being just teenagers struggline with everyday life, they have difficulty doing this but they eventually overcome it in the end, however, they have lost people throughout the journey. Even with the lost loved ones, the pack continues to help because they are the only ones that can do. Over time the pack has changed, members in, members out but it hasn't deterred the pack in the least because as long as there are threats, the pack will always attempt to deal with them. Pack Members ---- Scott McCall Werewolf; True alpha Scott McCall is a true alpha and leader of the McCall pack. Not too long ago, he was just an ordinary kid with an ordinary life until one night on a full moon he was bitten by an alpha werewolf. Scott became faster, stronger and better in almost every way, he originally believed "the bite" to be a curse but he soon came to accept it. He uses his powers to his advantage, not only in sports but in life as well, he soon began to protect his town thus becoming an unofficial protector of Beacon Hills, during this time, Scott has made allies and enemies but all of this lead to him becoming the "True Alpha", something so rare that it only comes around once every one hundred years. Since becoming an alpha, Scott and his pack have dedicated their lives to keeping their town safe while trying to balance a normal life. ---- Stiles Stilinski Human; possessed by Nogitsune (formerly) Stiles Stilinski is the best friend of true alpha Scott McCall. Stiles is an ordinary human but possesses a keen detective mind and is very intuitive. Stiles often put his life on the line not only to save the people he cares about but to save strangers as well. Stiles doesn't have a gun or any training in combat but relies on his mind to come with plans as well as back up ones. One particular object he does use for a weapon if anything is his trademark baseball bat, he acquired an aluminum bat after smashing the original wooden one and it should be noted that he stole it from Melissa McCall. After ritually sacrificing himself to save his dad, Stiles left a mental door open that allowed him to be possessed by an evil kitsune spirit known as the Nogitsune, while possessed, he had caused numerous amount of disasters and damaged that indirectly led to the death of Allison Argent. After being free of possession, he admitted to Malia Tate that a part of him enjoyed it due to the power.. ---- Lydia Martin Banshee; Enhanced Lydia Martin was seemingly ordinary young woman who led a comfortably life at high school, being popular and dating the captian of the Lacross team. Lydia would frequently come off as shallow or unintelligent, however, this was a facade as in truth, Lydia is exceptionally intelligent and with more depth, unlike the stereotypical nature of "rich girls" Lydia was not outright antagonistic to anyone. Stiles Stilinski was the only one who knew just how intelligent Lydia really was. Lydia's life was irreversibly changed after she was bitten by the alpha werewolf. Peter Hale had bit her as leverage, Lydia was then taken to the hospital and her condition was stable but it was revealed that she was neither dying nor turning from "the bite", she was immune, it was then revealed by a Darach that she was in fact, a Banshee, also known as "The Wailing Woman". Lydia's abilities was always there but Peter's bite brought it out. Since that night, Lydia has had a progressively more active role in Scott's pack, first by accidentally find bodies to then actively involving herself into Scott and Stiles' plans and personal lives, becoming an official member of the pack. . ---- Malia Tate Werecoyote; Beta Malia is the biological daughter of Peter Hale and The Desert Wolf, however she was not raised by them, Malia was taken from her parents by Talia Hale and put up for adoption, Peter's memory was stolen by his sister for unknown reasons. Eight years before the Nogitsune was freed, she got into a car crash with her adoptive mother and sister, she was believed to be dead but in actuality she had transformed into the form of a coyote and lived in the woods. Years later, she has turned back into a human thanks to Scott McCall and his pack. Due to her eight years living as an animaly, she had a difficult time adjusting to normal society but with the help of her friends, she managed to adjust to a reasonably level though frequently has trouble grasping right and wrong. Since then she has joined Scott's pack and is helping protect Beacon Hills from any threat coming their way. ---- Kira Yukimura Kitsune; Thunder For the majority of her life, Kira Yukimura assumed she was merely a ordinary young woman, however, some time before meeting Scott, she started to noticed an unusual aura around her. That could only be seen through photos taken with a flash. Her abilities manifested after being attacked by mass murderer William Barrow. After that incident, Kira and the True alpha Scott McCall started to bond, she eventually earned the trust of him and his pack and soon became an official member. Since arriving in Beacon Hills and joining the pack, Kira has become a important member. Howeve, due to recent events, Kira has been struggling with her powers even more than usual, this includes the fox spirit forcing its way out and becoming violent. ---- Liam Dunbar Werewolf; Beta When Liam Dunbar transferred to Beacon Hills High School, he showed tremendous skill in lacrosse, he had speed, agility, and endurance, similar to how a supernatural creature would play. It was originally assumed by Scott and Stiles that he was some kind of creature, Stiles guessed was a "werecheetah", however, it was soon revealed that Liam was just "that good". After receiving "the bite" from Scott, it was revealed that Liam has I.E.D. Meaning he would experience extreme outbursts of anger, but as it was later explained, that anger would make him strong. Derek Hale said that he was one of the strongest betas he had ever seen at his age. He has been slowly learning how to control this anger thanks to his alpha Scott, he's teaching Liam a better way, how to control the anger instead of the anger controlling him. Due to Theo's influence and the Supermoon, Liam attempted to kill Scott for his power, temporarily breaking from his pack. He later rejoins after Scott unites most of his pack to rescue Lydia. ---- Emissary Dr. Deaton Druid; Emissary Deaton has been a Druid/Emissary for years, before he was Scott McCall's emissary, he was Talia Hale's emissary, he advised her whenever she had problems and its also been suggested that he was in love with her, some time before she died, Deaton promised that he would watch over her children and he did. Years later, he became Scott's unofficial emissary after he was bitten by an alpha and was attempting to advise Derek when he was an Alpha but the latter was frequently incompetent due to his mistrust of others. He's since become more official in his role of advisor, helping Scott and his friends deal with life-threatening situations and learning the capabilities of their enemies. Since then Deaton has helped not only Scott but his pack multiple times, he's become a huge asset to the pack and they would not have made it this far without him. Emissaries are not actually a part of a pack in the direct sense as their only job is to give knowedge and caution, and ensure the pack keeps their humanity. ---- Former Members #Allison Argent (Deceased) #Isaac Lahey (Left after Allison's death) Pack Allies #Chris Argent (Hunter, helps when the pack needs firepower or knowledge on how to track something) #Sheriff Stilinski (Helps with deduction and legal issues) #Melissa McCall (Medical knowledge) #Jordan Parrish (Hellhound, covers up the supernatural world, foretold rival of the Beast of Gevauden) #Mason Hewitt (Human, has similar role to Stiles, saved the pack's life from assassins) #Marin Morrell (Emissary) #Braeden (Mercenary) #Noshiko Yukimura (Kitsune) #Ken Yukimura (History teacher) #Satomi Ito (Oldest known Werewolf) #Brett Talbot (Werewolf) #Ethan and Aiden (Attempted to join pack but was denied) #Derek Hale (Werewolf with experience and knowledge of supernatural lore) Trivia *In Season 5, the pack is fractured in the first half due to the stress of the Dread Doctors' attacks and Theo Raeken's manipulations. The second half is dedicated to rebuilding the pack by reconnecting all of the members together again. * The McCall Pack seems to be famous in the supernatural world, because Deucalion and his Alpha Pack, Jennifer Blake, Belasko, Theo Raeken, and the Dread Doctors, among others, all seem to have heard rumors and gossip about them. ** Theo chose to go after the pack rather than build his own because he desires having a diverse pack. * The pack strives to avoid death and destruction if all possible, especially Scott. For this reason, they rarely ever endorse the killing of others unless absolutely necessary. ** Malia, Stiles, Kira, Lydia and Parrish have killed people * While the pack encourages being in touch with their humanity, Malia is a member who is more in-tune with her animal instincts due to spending eight years living as a coyote. * Every single member of the McCall Pack has been shown to improve as people when together because they all inspire each other to be better, especially their leader Scott. Category:Packs Category:Werewolves Category:Werecoyotes Category:Kitsunes Category:Humans Category:Hellhounds Category:Banshees Category:Druids